Count on Me
by Siren6
Summary: Inu Yasha returns after Kikyo dies


Count on Me  
  
By Siren  
  
All right, this story takes place after Kikyo is killed by Naraku. Inu Yasha has just returned to camp, and Kagome tries to help him. I don't own 'Count on Me' by Sister2Sister. I am so the queen of songfics. :::does little happy dance:::: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
When you're feeling down  
  
Feeling pushed around  
  
And you just want to break down and cry  
  
When you can't be strong and you can't carry on  
  
Kagome watched as Inu Yasha trudged back to camp. She felt her heart break for the young hanyou. He'd lost so much, and now he just lost the love of his life for the second time. Just as he reached the camp, he looked at Kagome in surprise. "Kagome? You waited for me?" The young miko could only smile softly. "Of course I did," she answered.  
  
He was touched, but quickly masked it with anger. "You should be sleeping. You humans get weak and cranky if you don't. Feh," he grumbled. Kagome only smiled sadly. She knew this routine, but felt a twinge of hurt. For once in his life, could he just be nice? No, he wouldn't be like that with her, she knew that. She knew that the day she promised to stay by his side.  
  
"I'm sorry about Kikyo," she said softly. Inu Yasha tensed and looked away. "I tried to find some of her remains, but.there was nothing." Kagome cringed inwardly at the remorse in his voice. "Maybe that means that she's alive somewhere. She might be recuperating and gathering her strength," she offered. Inu Yasha's ears twitched. His eyes softened at Kagome's kindness, and he wanted to believe her. But he knew the truth.  
  
"She's gone, Kagome. No one could have survived a fall like that. Plus, Naraku's miasma is potent. She's dead." Kagome felt tears well in her eyes. Kikyo didn't deserve to die yet again. And she didn't feel any different, so the miko's soul did not return to her body. "But I don't feel different. Before Kikyo was brought back from the dead, I felt whole. Complete. But I don't feel that way now," she argued. Inu Yasha froze.  
  
And it hurts no matter how hard you try  
  
And it feels like you're falling apart  
  
When you need someone to depend on  
  
There's something that I want you to know  
  
He gazed at her, and she realized her mistake. She had not told Inu Yasha of her empty feeling. "You felt that way?" Kagome fidgeted nervously. "I still do," she replied. His eyes widened. All this time, she felt incomplete. She had suffered while he tried to keep Kikyo alive. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. Kagome shrugged. "It didn't seem to matter. I was alive again, and I had enough of my soul to continue to search for the shards. Plus, I didn't want Kikyo to die."  
  
He saw tears form in Kagome's eyes, and cursed himself. He wasn't sure how he made her cry, but he knew it was his fault. Kneeling in front of her, he studied her face. Pure pain shown in her eyes. "It hurts to feel empty. I always thought that Kikyo was being selfish by taking all of those souls, but now I'm not so sure. To feel like you're incomplete.it just hurts so much," she confessed.  
  
"Kagome.I'm sorry," he whispered. Kagome quickly brushed her tears away. "Now I'm being selfish. You just lost the love of your life for the second time, and I'm whining about my feelings. I'm the one who should be sorry." Inu Yasha shook his head and cupped her face. "Losing her again does hurt, but seeing you cry.I hate it when you cry and I know it's because of me." Kagome looked up at him, eyes wide. "It's not your fault."  
  
He shook his head and looked away. "Yes it is. If Kikyo hadn't been brought back, you wouldn't feel this way." Pursing her lips, Kagome grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. "It is not your fault. None of this is your fault. That witch brought Kikyo back, and it was Naraku that killed her again. Don't blame yourself." The hanyou's eyes glazed with tears. "But I should have been there. I could've saved her. And you.I should have stopped that witch from bringing Kikyo back."  
  
You can count on me  
  
Call and I'll be there  
  
I'll be standing right there by your side  
  
Kagome gently wiped his tears away, amazed at how open he was being. "Inu Yasha, you're my best friend. And I hate seeing you sad." He looked away from her, ashamed of crying. The young miko smiled gently and took his hand in her's. "Remember that day by the well when I told you I'd stay by your side?" He nodded. "I don't know if I told you, but I wanted our journey to be full of smiles. And having you open up makes me smile. There is no shame in grieving for you someone you love, Inu Yasha. Kikyo was important to you, and I expect you to mourn for her. But don't hide your tears from me."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her, not hiding the tears anymore. "I do miss her, Kagome. But when I think of how it might've been you, I feel sick inside. I don't want to lose you." Kagome's eyes widened, and she felt him pull her into a tight embrace. "You make this world interesting, Kagome. You make me smile, and you hold out your heart for everyone to see. You don't hide your emotions from anyone, and always speak your mind.  
  
And when I think of you dying, it feels like my heart stops beating. I never felt that way about anyone, not even Kikyo." Tears were escaping Kagome's eyes as she cried against him.  
  
You will always be  
  
In my thoughts and prayers  
  
I'll wipe away the tears you cry  
  
You can count on me  
  
Inu Yasha rubbed her back gently as she cried. "I'm scared too. The thought of being away from you terrifies me more than I can say. I know that it's selfish of me to say it, but I need you." Inu Yasha pulled back a bit. Kagome's eyes were red from crying, and he traced the hollow of her cheek gently. "I will always protect you. You know that, don't you?" Kagome nodded. "I know that. But what if rumors of Kikyo come up. You'll go away," she whimpered.  
  
He shook his head. "Not a chance. I won't leave you. I can't leave you." Kagome sniffed as more tears came. "But you love her. You're the type of guy who would leave." Hearing this, he grabbed her hand and put it over his heart. "Do you feel that?" Kagome nodded. "That's my heart beating. It wouldn't be beating if you weren't here. I live for Kagome, not Kikyo."  
  
So if your sky is grey  
  
  
  
And you can't find your way  
  
And you're feeling like you just don't belong  
  
You can rise above  
  
Look and you'll find love  
  
Inu Yasha ran his fingers through her hair gently, admiring the silky texture. "You're beautiful," he whispered. Unable to stand it anymore, Kagome grabbed his dragon-tails and kissed him. Crushing her lips against his, she moaned. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I love you," she murmured. He replied in kind, only breaking the kiss briefly to say it. "Need you," she heard him mumble. "I'll always be with you," she said against his mouth.  
  
And the strength to keep you holding on  
  
Even when it's breaking your heart  
  
And you need a friend to put your trust in  
  
There's something that I want you to know  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo watched from a distance. "Ah, young love. It is so sweet to watch," the lech whispered. He was rewarded with a heavy boomerang hitting his head. "This is a private moment, we shouldn't be watching," the huntress scolded. Miroku shrugged. "You're just mad because you lost the bet." Sango huffed. "How was I supposed to know that they'd admit it before the jewel was complete?"  
  
The audience watched and Inu Yasha pushed Kagome against the tree, their mouths never losing contact with one another. Covering Shippo's wide eyes, he decided it was time to leave. "Okay, this is definitely not for young audiences." Shippo blinked beneath the hand. "Um.what are they doing?" The lech looked at Sango for help but she just shrugged. "I'm not explaining it to him. You're the expert at it, you tell him," she said and walked away.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome finally broke the kiss. "You know that you can always count on me to be by your side, right?" The hanyou nodded. "I know. And you know that I'll always protect you, right?" Kagome smiled. "I know." She lifted a hand and gently stroked one of his ears. "I love these," she said quietly, noticing him begin to purr. "That's a nice sound. I like it."  
  
  
  
When the world is just too much to bear  
  
  
  
Count on me  
  
And when nobody seems to care  
  
Count on me  
  
That night, Inu Yasha held Kagome, purring gently. He was still amazed that she loved him. He, a lowly hanyou with nothing to offer. She trusted him completely and had complete and utter faith in him. She was willing to put her feelings aside to comfort him while he grieved. But he grieved for Kikyo those fifty years he was pinned to the tree. He grieved for her their entire journey, and now he was ready to move on. Holding Kagome more tightly, he nuzzled her hair. She was asleep now, a small, content smile on her face. "You can count on me, Kagome," he promised quietly.  
  
Look in my eyes and you will see  
  
What you mean to me  
  
You can always count on me 


End file.
